cowboys destiny
by Kyuubi-kun XD
Summary: naruto is betrayed by his cowboy gang and left for dead in the middle of the desert. But Gaara, a thought dead lover, comes to the rescue and now they go for revenge. [Gaanaru][lemon ch 4]
1. 2 sides to a coin

**Disclaimer**

Naruto: kyuubi-kun sort of based the start of this fic off of 'shanghai knights' and she does not own any of the characters in this fic either and neither does she care.

Sasuke: … That's a bit emo isn't it?

Naruto: Only you're a bit emo teme.

Sasuke: whatever dobe.

Naruto STOP CALLING ME THAT!!

Gaara: We all know you have issues Uchiha but that's no reason to agitate my kitsune-koi. Crushes a small sand sculpture of Sasuke in his hand and glares

Sasuke: … fine… then I will just go to some other user who does sasunaru

Naruto: It would be Narusasu at best! Teme!!

Sasuke: want to find out?

**TBC**

Sorry for such a late update but I… got flamed… went on holiday… I hate excuses. Anyway! This will make it up to all you guys, a nice short story as a gift/apology.

GOMENASAI!!!! On with the story!

----------------------

**Chapter 1- 2 sides to a coin**

"Woooooo," Echoed the roar of the steam train, the life line that pumped the blood of the old west, a start to a new technological era. Transporting timber, gold, meat, cloth, people and basically anything else anyone could fit on the many carriages of the strong steam train. It was the brunt of hopes and dreams to be ever expanding world of man.

These hopes were expressed in more than just one way, of course.

Naruto, the leader of the cowboy gang 'Red Gun' (1), also had hopes and expectations on this train that lead to larger dreams, un-named at this stage. But he wasn't here to slowly earn them slowly in a boring desk job or a saloon. Definitely not his style.

He was there to rob the train.

He was currently with a group gang which was made up of 13 members: Ino, Kiba, Akamaru, Sakura, Shino, Lee, TenTen, Neji, Hinata, Konohamaru, Sai, Sasuke and himself. Personally he didn't consider Akamaru, Kiba's dog, a member but he had proved himself more then a dog multiple times by helping the group out of a number of tight squeezes so he finally accepted the fact that he was a member to be trusted. Besides it made their number 13, which was pretty cool.

In his gang everyone wore old faded jeans, personalized long sleeved shirts, (in his group) red masks and wielded the trade mark red guns with their legendary unlimited bullet ability (Courtesy of a mixture of seals and kage bunshin's (2) from Naruto) (no Akamaru did not wear the attire. Each persons gun was personalised to his/her special abilities so maximum potential was established. They rode fine stallions and mares with 2 crossed guns branded on the rump of the fine beasts that were well stocked with a few saddle bags and high quality leather bridals and saddles. These were better than just normal horses as they had their own intelligence and sense of loyalty.

Together they moved as a team. Through thick and thin they had always made it. To each other they were more than a gang of culprits they were a body of closely netted friends whom could do anything. Anything at all to obtain their dreams and outcomes.

Today, once again, it was the country side tracks to a fully stocked train that brought them here.

Naruto took in a deep breath and looked at each member who looked ready. Even their horses were edgy to the expected. The train whistled again and Naruto straightened and kicked his horse in gear.

A clatter of hooves, dust and rocks flying behind the gang they followed their leader to battle down the hill to the train. Swiftly the horses galloped in a deadly arrow hard and fast. The strong agility unlike usual horses was pronounced strongly with every stride as they almost flew smoothly to the action to come.

They rode to the caboose (3) of the train and easily stepped off their horses onto the small platform at the back. The blond pulled up his bandana over his mouth and nodded to take action. The gang split into 2 as half went through the back door and the other half jumped onto the roof to take the front of the train.

He was a little concerned about his comrades as he followed into the back of the train. He wouldn't know to do if anything happened to them. Memories flooded into his brain as he suddenly remembered the last time they had found a guard escort on the train and in the process Kiba had almost died with a shot to the stomach with a double barrelled shot gun. But on a last second thing Naruto had jumped in and killed every guard… so he was told. Truth be told, he couldn't remember a thing, but he was happy regardless. Happy that Sakura had managed to save Kiba's life in the nick of time and that Kiba would have a story to tell with his rather large scar now, which was getting a little old by now.

"Naruto," said Neji.

"Oh sorry, just zoned out," Naruto replied. "Let's get this over with."

BANG!

The door flew off its' hinges and landed with a thud 2 metres away.

"Ahhhhhh! Train Hitchers!" shouted the predictable distressed woman somewhere in the carriage.

Naruto relaxed as the familiarities of the scene unfolded like a favourite pop-up book in front of him. Just a normal day.

"Reach for the sky! And as the lovely lady just pointed out, yes, this is a stick up! If you want to see tomorrow then hand over all your valuables!" The blond boldly stated.

The rest of his team swept the room and filled sacks with gold, silver, jewellery, watches and anything of particular value. It didn't matter what gender, age or race you were because the team worked swiftly on all occupants.

"NO! You can't take it it's mine!" shouted a boys voice from 4 rows behind the leader.

"P-Please h-h-hand it over," sounded Hinata's voice.

"It's special you can't have it!"

Naruto swiftly turned around and was next to Hinata in a few swift strides.

"What is the problem?" said Naruto eyeing watch that a small boy was clinging for dear life onto.

"Na-Naruto kun" she whispered quietly. "Umm… he-"

"My brother gave this to me and it was because of people like you that he's dead!" The boys eyes started to well up with tears, "a-and I would rather die then give his treasure to anyone like you, you Bakemono (4)!" screamed the boy as tears started to streak his face.

"Just hand it over kid you-"

The boy spat at the blond's face but it fell short and landed of his chest.

The blond man looked down at the filth on his chest and his face grew dark for a while. Silence pursued for 3 seconds then suddenly he thrust his hand forward and grabbed the boys' neck in a death grip with speed of a striking cobra. Everyone in the carriage stopped and a few gasped at the violent action.

Naruto raised his dark face and looked the boy square in the eyes.

"Damn straight," Naruto said glaring hells fury into the small petrified boy. The small brown haired boy's breath hitched and the blond could physically hear his heart go crazy. He eyed the door at one side of the carriage and the occupants of the room from the sides of his eyes. Quickly he dragged the terrified boy over to the door at one end of the carriage and walked through slamming the door behind him at the startled occupants.

The 2 stood in between 2 carriages where the noise and wind pressed down at them and threatened to shake them easily off the train. Naruto dropped the boy on the small veranda thing in front of the door and cracked his knuckles and looked at the roof of the carriage for any people. He could swear he heard something.

Instantly the boy started screaming like a maniac and the blond resumed his full attention to him.

Naruto pulled out a Victorinox (best knife ever) knife and slashed the boys wrist so blood started to flow freely out. Startled the boy instantly shut up after a yelp of pain. With the unexpected silence Naruto quickly looked at the boy's face and in a quick draw shot a round into the air. Then working fast the blond covered his fingers in blood as well as the tip of his gun and then wrapped the wound in a bandage.

"W-why… mister?" almost whispered the brunette shakily.

"I'm sure your brother didn't want you to die the same way as he did. Don't you think he wanted you to live? A watch isn't much good if your dead boy. Try to remember that next time you stand up to a cowboy." He finished wrapping the wound and then looked up kindly again. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto (5) what is your name?" asked the man as he continued to whisper.

"Tom"

"Well Tom, do you possess any family?"

The boy shook his head "They died when a gang destroyed my town. I'm on my way to a cruddy orphanage now."

Naruto sympathised Tom but straightened up when he heard shuffling in the carriage. "Listen to me very carefully Tom. Take these directions on this paper and follow them carefully to the address. The people there will take care of you." Naruto opened a bag on hi belt and fiddled around on his right side and took out rope with various satchels containing food and water strapped to it. Efficiently he bound it round the Tom's thin waist. "Here's food and water for the journey, don't be a baka (6), use it wisely,"

". . . W-why are you doing this?"

"Because I believe that people should have a future to decide their own dreams."

Tom looked up admiringly at the courageous blond man in front of him.

"Thank you"

Naruto smiled, "Good luck Tom"

So with that said he unexpectedly pushed the boy off the train and into a sand dune.

Naruto watched the faded figure and sighed. He put on his serious mask again and re-entered the carriage. He froze as he saw a man with brown hair and a pony-tail holding a gun to Hinata's head.

"Ah, you have finally returned. Drop the guns and none of your compradors get hurt." threatened the mysterious man.

-------------------------

I thought that I should leave it at a cliffie

This story started as a one-shot and now has turned into like a monster of like a million page story. -Tears- why can't I write short stories? Nande?

1 –- I had a little trouble finding a name because it had to dark and cool and non copyrighted and stuff

2 — For those who watch dubbed Naruto (I HOPE IT DIES) kage bunshin is Naruto's shadow clone jutsu and yes, in this fic they will have their cool ninja abilities because its so cool.

3 --- Caboose is the very end carriage of a train

4 --- Bakemono means monster

5 --- It's Japanese custom to give your name before asking for someone else's. It is considered rude if you don't.

6 --- Baka means idiot/stupid

The plot thickens in the next chapter so if you want to see it then do something that begins with a R.

Naruto: Resuscitate?

Everyone: -sweatdrops-

Oh and by the way I am not putting an update time as it will decay and gain dust and stuff. This is only my second fic so please don't flame me too hard. I'm sensitive.


	2. more than meets the eye

Don't own Naruto or any of the characters related. But I do own this story as I haven't come across the same one yet SO LAY OFF!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- More than meets the eye**

"Hinata!"

Naruto looked at shock at the scene in front of him.

Hinata looked with tearful eyes at her blond leader and put her hands on the arm around her neck that was almost strangling her.

"G-Gomenasai Nakama(1)," she said wearily.

The somewhat bored/amused looking man in a black trench coat added more force to the gun at poor Hinata's head which caused her to flinch.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Drop your guns or she gets hurt, which I'm sure you don't want to happen."

Naruto eyed the man wearily and then turned to glance at Hinata's eyes which were starting to fill up with tears.

"Drop them I say!"

Naruto dropped both his guns onto the floor.

"All of them"

"Oh aren't you a smart one, Shikamaru," said the blond sarcastically taking his last guns out of his belt, boots, hat.

"Glad you remembered me"

"How could I forget such an ugly face? Last time I saw you you were signing up for deputy. Guess you made it to sheriff after all eh?"

"No help from you yarou (2)"

"What are you talking about?!?! We used to be in the same gang! For the sake of Washington's pantaloons! We helped each other through thick and thin! How can you even say something like that teme!"

"Really? If I remember correctly you left me to die at the hands of the police fox boy"

"I had no choice I- I…"

"What? What could possibly be more important!"

". . ."

"As I thought. Your still the cold hearted, foul-mouthed boy I knew you as"

"What would _you_ know teme (3). You can go to hell"

**Shikamaru's POV**

With that Naruto stomped on his gun and caused it to go off releasing a cloud of gas from the tiny capsule.

"Chikuzou (4)" swore Shikamaru as he pulled Hinata out of the bellowing smoke but realised that he was holding a completely different female in Hinata's vest.

_Replacement Jutsu? Mendokuse (5)._

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" he heard shouted in the smog above the screaming patrons.

_Crap I can't see a thing._

At that moment 7 Naruto's flew out of the smog and started to rapid fire at Shikamaru. Quickly he shoved the female he was presently holding out of the way and back flipped to the other side of the carriage. He took out 3 kunai from one of his pouches and held his hands into a seal.

"aka (6) kunai (7) no jutsu"

The kunai burst into flames and turned red hot causing some smoke around Shikamaru to be pushed away and his hair and coat to whip around in the synthetic wind. After the flames had formed artificial points on the kunai he threw 2 at the clones killing 5 and another at the ceiling. The red kunai pierced through their targets as if they were made of butter. Turning many of the Naruto clones to disappear as well as burning a large hole in the ceiling.

The remaining Naruto's fired another volley of bullets and the Sheriff jumped through the ceiling and onto the roof. Quickly Shikamaru ran full pelt towards the caboose. He stopped abruptly when bullets shot out in front of him and he started to run the other way at Cathy Freeman speeds.

With a great leap he cleared the distance between the 2 carriages and turned around to see Naruto running towards him.

"Shadow grasp technique," her ushered with the appropriate signs.

He shadow in the afternoon sun stretched quickly towards the threat that was quickly approaching. Seeing this Naruto threw a bomb just above Shikamaru's head.

_Kuso!(8)_

**BOOM!!**

A blinding light filled the sky and the brightness stunned the sheriff and blinded him temporarily.

**NATURAL POV**

The brunette gasped and fell to his knees with his hands over his eyes.

"I see you still pull surprises out of thin air. . . Naruto" shakily said Shikamaru clenching his hands tighter over his eyes in a vain attempt to reduce the burning pain that felt as if his eye sockets had been set on fire.

"I can't let you interfere Shikamaru." Naruto stood in front of the brunette and looked at him with a sad face. Naruto looked up at the fluffy clouds that floated lazily by. Clouds that Shikamaru used to spend hours just watching him.

Naruto took a deep breath.

"Once upon a time we used to be great friends Shika. I can't kill you now after all of that. After all that we had been through. Still… be warned. . . if you get in the way and try to do harm to any of my friends I will stop you. Even if I have to kill you. Shikamaru" Naruto clenched his fists. "There is no way I will let you get in the way of my dreams. Believe it."

"Mendokuse. You still say that stupid phrase. It may come to that again Naruto. No matter how hard you try. But for now I am done."

Naruto exhaled in relief and frustration that the pineapple head somewhat understood. With a solemn face the blond slowly pushed Shikamaru off the train with his foot. The brunette fell into the rushing sand along the side of the train. Naruto stared after his disappearing form for a few seconds.

"And take your friend with you!" yelled a voice close by.

A very beaten up Chouji was thrown into the sand with the Sheriff by a panting Sasuke.

Naruto smiled at one of his best friends standing next to him. "Yosh(9). Well with that done why don't we get on with the jo-"

Smack!

Sasuke whipped around and threw a punch at Naruto's face. Naruto swung up a hand to attempt to block it but the force carried through his hand and his face still felt the mighty crunch of Sasuke's fist.

Naruto looked shocked for a second but quickly went to an angry/pissed expression after he had spat out some blood.

"What in Guillotine's faith was that for teme?!?!" spat Naruto glaring daggers at Sasuke who for some reason looked equally pissed.

"Why don't you ask your friend the Sheriff?! You said you had finished him back at town!"

"Well-"

"Also what about that boy huh?! If you hadn't been fraternising with the muftis(10) AGAIN Kiba wouldn't be half dead now! He could have died!"

"You think I wanted that to happen! It's not my fault that-"

"Yes it is Naruto! And you know it is."

Naruto sighed and ran his fingers through his blond hair. "I'm sorry k? I made a mistake"

"Is that all it is to you? A mistake?!"

"What put you in such a righteous mood, it can't have been just this"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched aggressively and he turned around to progress his job of looting the train before they reached the next station.

Naruto sighed and looked up at the sky but there were no fluffy clouds to be seen anywhere.

_What is up with everyone recently? It's like I'm missing something. Well, I'm sure it will be back to normal soon._

**Time has a way with changing things.**

* * *

_Translations_

1 Nakama Companion

2 Yarou Bastard

3 Teme It's an offensive way of saying you (he says this word a lot)

4 Chikuzou damn it

5 mendokuse Troublesome

6 aka red

7 kunai small sharp throwing daggers/knifes commonly used by ninja

8 kuso shit

9 yosh exclamation of joy. Like yatta (alright!)

10 muftis civilian attire (This is not Japanese it is just slang)

Sorry if some of the translations are a bit off. Comment if you have an issue but seriously most are from watching far too much sub-titled anime. And yes there will be many spelling errors and god saw it was good so he kept it. X3

Long update. Gomen. But from now on at least one of my stories will be updated once a week as I am back at school. Call it a routine call-back.

I'm addicted to reviews!

Cause it's the power of love (cue music in the background)

Yami: settle down butt munch (scab off yugioh the abridged series off youtube (link on profile))

-Everyone sweat drops-


	3. I hate the desert

**Gaanaru- don't complain**

**Don't own Naruto or any of the characters**

Naruto: I … I…

Google results

Narusasu is 21,900

Sasunaru is 90,700

Sasuke:-smirks- well my dear Naru-chan I guess sasunaru is love (copyright statement)

Naruto: noooooo

Gaara: in other news

Me: THE NEXT SERIES OF NARUTO IS OUT!! WAAAAA! CELEBRATE! SUGAR 4 EVERYONE!

-Magically rains sugar-

TBC- for the inevitable sugar high

**Warning towards the end there is shounen-ai boy x boy**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED (its only kissing)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3- I hate the desert**

The remainder of the train robbery was a complete success and they all made it back each with a great story to tell on the way back. But even though they were laughing and smiling there seemed to be a hidden tension among the group that hung around like an unwanted stalker in the bushes, unseen.

Still merriment pursued around the camp fire located in the middle of the huge expanse of nothing they were currently in. I.e. The desert.

Everyone sat around the fire shivering with the low temperature of the night, but still managed getting pissed on alcohol in a great celebration.

Naruto, having had no food for the whole day because he didn't have many supplies left (cough-cough) just drank straight booze and as we all know empty stomach + alcoholic substances the alcohol to be absorbed into the blood faster through the stomach lining cutting times in half. Meaning he got drunk a lot faster.

But Naruto was just happy that everyone was alright.

"Maa maa, you guys gave me quite the scare back there" Naruto slurred. "Mind telling meee what happened?"

"Well after you left, Naruto, Kiba was about to take some pearls from this old lady. But the obaba (1) refused and said we didn't deserve them," stated Ino matter-of-factly.

"There were a lot of emotionals on this train" put in Sasuke.

"Of course you would know eh?" blurted Konohamaru.

Everyone cracked up, giggled or chuckled in laughter (or sat grinning in amusement) while Sasuke sat in his usual 'I hate you all' stance.

"Anyway, after a lengthy debate with that baba (2) he was just about to use force when he just froze to the spot," continued Ino.

"Only seconds later he was gunned down by a stranger that had just appeared and pulled in Hinata as a hostage."

"That's so sssad," stuttered the blond leader who had begun to cry. "I didn't know he l-liked you that much Hinata"

"AHO! (3)" shouted everyone in the circle, Sakura whacked Naruto on the head (hard) and Hinata just blushed.

"Itatatata (4) Sakura-chan. That huuuurt… why-dya dali urrrr-" and with that Naruto collapsed backwards in his intoxicated stupor to be met with the warm embracing arms of unconsciousness.

Of course the warm environment would be a completely different story in the morning.

"Gaaaahhhh," groaned the blond cowboy as he woke up that morning.

Not only did he have a thumping headache but it was damn hot and it felt like his body had a huge weight on it.

"10 more minutes" he moaned and tried to turn over. But he stopped when he found he was unable.

At this irregularity he opened his eyes and looked forward at the bright light in a 'what the hell?' attitude. Finding a large white object directly in front of him he made

an effort to put in it focus.

After like 5 minutes of squinting he realized that right in front of him stood a piece of paper with writing on it.

_A letter?_

**To Uzumaki Naruto,**

**aka _former _leader of the dreaded cowboy gang 'red gun'**

**We cannot afford any more blunders from your part for a longer point of time from the present. Your skills are no longer required in this gang and as a witness to out 'activities' we won't risk our lives by keeping you alive. You had it coming after you went soft. Learn you will accomplish none of your or our goals with an attitude like that, even though you promised. _Believe it._**

**Enjoy the desert, I hear the weathers great for sunbaking, or I guess in your case, head baking. Have a nice life for what is left of it.**

**From**

**Dreaded cowboy gang 'red gun'**

**Leader: Uchiha Sasuke**

Naruto was slightly confused by the letter but after a while sadness, dread, disappointment and finally pure rage washed over him in waves of aggression.

He attempted to whip his arms around the accursed parchment rip it to tiny shreds and then stomp on the pieces after setting them on fire but soon he quickly learnt something important he had missed earlier.

He was buried up to his chin vertically in the (assumed) middle of the desert with no food, no water, no company, paralysis and the prominent concept that he was going to die.

_Darn.

* * *

_

Time skip- 3 hours later.

* * *

Naruto's head collapsed backwards in exhaustion after his non-stop shouting swearing fit. Considering the loudness of his voice there were no people in a 10 km radius. 

_It … really is –_breathe- _hard inhaling when –_breathe- _your lungs are being crushed and _–breathe- _and compacted._

Naruto decided against shouting some more as that would just hasten his demise and he didn't want to give his _former_ gang that satisfaction. So doing the logical thing he decided to wait it out so that by a chance of 1 in 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,0000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 a person could maybe just randomly walking through the desert and save him. Highly improbable but who cares.

Over the long hours to follow the blond grudgingly read the letter over and over and realised the joint effort in this letter. There was practically a phrase for everyone. But

he did notice the letter was kinda lame, which was his job.

_Seriously who would call it the '_dreaded' _cowboy gang 'red gun'. How lame is that? Heh. No further need of my skills eh? Losers._

As if in grudge the wind unexpectedly started to blow everywhere. The white letter flew away in the gust, like Naruto particularly cared, but he did care for the clods of sand flying into his face.

After the gust had dyed down he spat out the foreign particles tiredly.

_Come on, keep it together. Just a little longer before someone comes. I can't die here. I've still gotta-gotta…_

Naruto fainted from dehydration.

* * *

A/N: See? Dehydration kills kiddos. So watch out. 

Just hang in a little longer k? Plot coming really really soon.

* * *

The sun was setting in a bright hue of deep red that painted the whole sky from reflecting off sand in the air from the distance. Expansions of red of every shade painted the sky and it was beautiful none the less. 

Sharp pain shot through Naruto's ear causing him to start in shock weakly.

He opened his eyes slightly in a grim hope. He smiled and looked gratefully upwards from his position.

At last… the vultures had come to pick him off. Yaaay. Heavy Sarcasm

There were about 10 of them all surrounding him or coming down out of there circle flight of 'hey there's dead stuff here and all we have to do is wait for it to become helpless or dead.'

This was one of those rare occasions that Uzumaki Naruto, respected person who was wanted almost all over the world, showed terrified fear.

The birds closed in and started to bite, gnaw, peck and scratch at Naruto's head. The pain was incredible as the birds all around him mutilated him. He turned his head, to no avail. He started to thrash his head desperately from side to side and shouted in vain to make them stop. In reply a large vulture bit hard into his ear and tore out a chunk. Naruto cried out and fresh blood dripped from his ear. The vultures were sent into frenzy and attacked with a new born vigour.

_It can't end this way! No &#$ way!_

A familiar power he hadn't felt in 3 years started to slowly grow in the pit of his stomach. But just as he was getting started the vultures suddenly stopped and looked up in one direction. Naruto looked up curiously and saw in a flutter of wings they had started to fly away. He watched them disappear over his head. Unable to turn his head to watch he just sat thankful the experience was over. The power he had almost released had least healed his ear before it had returned to its domain. But there would always be a massive chunk ripped out and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

His eyes had started to close wearily so he stared at the setting sun not really taking in the scene but staring ideally, mind blank.

The sun wavered and the inside hazed a bit darker growing larger and taller as time passed. The blond looked curiously at the blotch. A person formed out of the red expanse and was walking slowly towards the isolated head placed randomly in the middle of the desert.

_Great… Now I'm hallucinating… again._

As the person walked slowly closer features became more apparent but still really fuzzy. Haze turned into a well proportioned man with red hair and a red cloak that flowed freely around long legs that took long, powerful, but lazy, strides.

Naruto tilted his face upwards to get a better look and maybe a memory or something about the strange figure casually taking a walk around the desert.

The movement attracted the red heads attention and his face glanced in Naruto's direction. Blue-sapphire eyes locked onto aqua-marine eyes lined with dark rings.

Naruto stared deep into those eyes and in his state he easily got lost in them and was unable to turn away from their infinite depths.

But it was the other man who broke the glance to rake his eyes over Naruto's poor features. Naruto then had had a chance to notice something above this red heads eye. A tattoo. The scarred symbol for love. Ai(5).

Naruto took a mental step back. Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara?(6)

"G-Gaara?" squeaked Naruto much to his distaste.

Gaara's eyes locked Naruto's eyes in a fiery stare once again making Naruto lose his ability to speak.

Gaara stepped closer to Naruto's submerged form and started to step into the sand as if it were a staircase. He sank into the sand until he was directly in front of the startled blond and moved closer still and totally overkilling Naruto's personal space bubble.

Gaara reached through the sand, as if it were nothing, and grabbed the others legs and pulled them until they were positioned around his waist. Naruto tried to move but found he couldn't so he looked up into the REALLY close face of Sabaku no Gaara. That sexy face that was almost completely unscared.

Gaara brought a hand to Naruto's face and leaned forward till their lips made contact while his large aqua eyes were shielded by his own dark black tanuki eyes.

The kiss was chaste but Naruto still had difficulty breathing with almost his entire body submerged in sand, so was forced to keep his mouth wide open which Gaara took full advantage of.

Gaara leaned further into the kiss that was starting to hotter and more passionate by the _minute _and licked his tongue into Naruto's open mouth and drew his attention to the sweet slippery space within.

If Naruto was feeling dizzy before, it was nothing compared to this. He felt like he was on fire with pleasure, love, memory, but his head felt like it was about to explode with a building pressure and as Gaara pushed far into Naruto's face and so the back of the blond's head was firmly pushed into the sand behind.

Naruto's sunburnt and heavily blushing face could not take the treatment anymore. It grew really hot and the blonds head felt as if it was a wet cloth being dried by beating it to a pulp with a rock.

Naruto's world was getting fuzzier and he was lost in the sensations tell he felt nothing and was submerged (again) into dark oblivion.

Gaara released the kiss and looked at his yellow angel that he had missed so much. He changed Naruto's position in the sand and rose out of the sand with an unconscious

Yellow angel bridal style in his arms. He began the long walk back in the direction he came with a smile that was surfacing after a very long time. Gaara was very happy.

After 3 long years he was reunited again with his precious loved one.

**Look at the battle you are involved in; you are caught in it: you are it.

* * *

**

**Translations**

1(obaba) is old hag

2 (baba) is hag

3 (aho) is another way to say baka which is idiot or stupid

4 (Itatata) is a lengthened version of 'itai' which is an exclamation of pain like 'ow'

5 (Ai) is basically love (like you will find in shounen-ai or shoujou-ai)

6 (Sabaku no Gaara) is Gaara of the desert

* * *

I hope you guys liked it because this fic was the chapter that I have spent the MOST time on.

Do you guys like it at this lvl or do you want it heavier? (ie. The love level)

Thank you for reviews _YamiTensh_i and _Ehwinn_. YOU GUYS ROCK! And your prize is a lovely new car!

-curtain shows a Ferrari-

_Gaara:_ -twitch- how come I don't get a car?

_Me:_ well you see… um… you didn't win the main prize but we have a lovely consolation prize

-curtain reveals Naruto in only his boxers tied up-

_Naruto:_ when I #&& get out I'l &$# (and the rest of Naruto's speech has been whited out)

_Gaara:_ hmm… an interesting proposal but I'll think ill take both jumps in car with Naruto and drives away

_Me:_ -twitch- who left the keys in the car? That cost all my gil. –sigh-

_Naruto_: -from distance- Don't I HAVE A SAY IN THIS?!?!

**Update next week for one of my stories.**

Jane

From kyuubi-kun XD


	4. King of the sandcastle

Don't Naruto and I don't care.

Sasuke: I think she's emo again

me:-glares- takes one to know one!

Naruto: yeah that's really mature

everyone: -sweatdrops- for multiple reasons

**Chapter 4- King of the sand castle**

Naruto felt like he was sinking. Sinking slowly back to reality until he felt pressure on his back. Groggily he opened his eyes and looked up.

His whole world was black.

"ARRRGG! I'VE GONE BLIND!" he shouted while jumping up lightning fast and falling out of the bed he was in with a hard thump onto the floor and generally panicking.

_Alright Naruto just calm down. Calm. CALM! Calm. There must be an explanation._

Hesitantly Naruto reached up to his eyes and felt something wet.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and continued.

He felt around and eventually found out it was a wet cloth around his head. He pried it off and the world of colour was revealed before him. Well, if world of colour was defined by brown everywhere than yes. But to the blond it was the best thing he thought he would ever be happy to see (which I guess is the general reaction after a period of blindness :3).

Finally calm the _former _leader looked around and his eyes rested on a tray next to the bed he was in that was LAIDEN with food and drinks.

Naruto pounced on the tray and devoured everything on the plate in about 2 minutes in a messy and loud feast. He realized that food did taste the best when you were hungry. Well he had been in the middle of the desert for Kami (he swears by the almighty bob) knows how long. In fact… where was he now?

Naruto retook in the brown room that looked suspiciously familiar. He looked closer at the floor he was sitting on and traced a hand over a ridge and realised that it was made completely out of sand. He looked up at the walls. Sand. The ceiling. Sand. The bed. Sand. The mattress? Sand covered in a sheet. At this he also felt the itchy sand inside his clothes and clinging to his hair and face. He looked over the room again and noticed a bathroom adjacent. Brightening up at the concept of being clean… ish. He leapt up and pranced to it.

He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the bath/ shower and turned on the water. The water washed over his worn body and swept the offending sand away down the drain. Not wanting to waste water he turned off the water and started to wash his hair with some soap he also found.

Naruto hummed happily as he rubbed his hair making it all foamy with soap (which everyone knows is fun).

But he was completely unaware of the sand gurgling up and out of the drain hole and forming a growing blob rising up behind him.

* * *

To be Continued

A/N HA! Lol! Just kidding

* * *

The sand rose up higher and higher until it grew human features and eventually turned into the o so smexy red head. (Get your minds out of gutter he is wearing clothes).

Naruto froze when he felt arms calmly wrap around his waist. As a reflex he shot forward to the other side of the tub grabbing the shower curtain to cover himself. With an accusing finger shot forward, mouth open and eyes as large as tea cups (I don't believe in dinner plate eyes) his expression was priceless.

Gaara took a slow step forward "Naruto."

"Naruto" the blond heard behind him. He noticed another red head with his arms around his waist and a bob of red hair in the crook of his neck. Very much like a loving embrace.

"I missed you so much" said both with the closest one nuzzling the blonds neck.

The blonds mind suddenly (though VERY late) went click.

"G-Gaara?"

The other Gaara (the one that wasn't wrapped around Naruto (he shall be Gaara 1)) stepped forward and looked into deep blue eyes with aqua marine eyes of his own.

Naruto took in a shaky breath then looking deeply in Gaara's eyes.

SMACK!

Naruto just punched the guy square in the face. Gaara 2 disappeared in a clump of sand and a Gaara 1 (now Gaara) looked a bit shocked at his _angels _reaction.

"WHERE THE F$ WERE YOU?!?! I COULDN'T FIND YOU ANYWHERE! YOU LEFT ME TO THE MERCY OF AKATSUKI YAROU!"

Naruto wrapped his arms around said red heads neck and growled "you do that again I'll kill you and never talk to you again teme."

* * *

A/N Naruto is shorter than Gaara

* * *

The blond leaned his head on Gaara's shoulder and mumbled "Don't ever do that again"

Gaara sighed and hugged Naruto's lithe form

_He is still the innocent one that I fell in love with. As well as he still has that tough guy edge._

Gaara decided it was time for a change of scene so sand puffed them into a different room. By the wardrobe, stereo, sketch books and colour Naruto took a wild guess that it was Gaara's room. He looked at some sketches that had fallen out of the books in the corner and realised that they were all detailed pictures of him. And that they were VERY good.

_I didn't know Gaara was an artist._

So focused on the room he was in Naruto only caught the clothes that hurtled towards him by reflex. Thus realising he was still naked he quickly put them on. A pair of black jeans and a red hoodie. Gaara really liked those colours.

Gaara had just sat on the bed emotionless and waited for Naruto to finish. When the blond had dressed he asked "So what brings you to the middle of my desert."

Naruto shot a glare at the cursed red head. If looks cold kill Gaara would be on fire.

_Hm. A touchy subject._

"Well?"

After a series of colourful curses Naruto recounted a story of how his gang had betrayed him and left him out in the middle of the desert to die.

At this story Gaara's non existent brow furrowed. He knew that all friends that Naruto made were those who had goals that they would do anything to fulfil and Naruto's determination and stamina was always a best leading point. If they stayed with him all their goals would definitely be fulfilled. So why the sudden betrayal? Maybe there was a bad egg…

Gaara opened his eyes, "Uchiha."

"And that's why you have to help me get th-… Uchiha?" said Naruto stopping in the middle of his rant.

"They were infected by Uchiha Sasuke. He is in 'red gun' correct?"

"H-hai… IT WAS HIS FAULT?!" Naruto roared. "I hope his stupid emo hair falls out and maggots nest in his head until they dig into his brain and he is left a vegetable for the rest of his non-existent life" mumbled certain blonde.

Naruto grabbed Gaara's chin so he was facing Naruto's angry blue eyes.

"Your going to help me get him back"

"And I expect nothing less"

And thus Gaara leaned up till his and Naruto's lips touched. Naruto was startled at first but slowly released the red heads face and groaned into the kiss with past memories that hadn't been renewed in 3 long, LONG years. Gaara's arms laced around his angels waist pulling him in like a fish on a line until Uzumaki was sitting on Gaara's lap with his feet not touching the ground any more.

* * *

**A/N okay kids that's it for shounen-ai from here _LEMON, LEMON_!! I'll say when it's over. This is for you madd envy freak.**

* * *

Gaara sucked on Naruto's bottom lip and Naruto now started to blush deeply.

-Huge turn on for Gaara-

Gaara's hands lightly danced up and down Naruto's sides making his partner shiver. The blond drew a shaky breath and the red head used the opportunity to wrap his tongue around his loves tongue. Their mouths connected and the heat in the room increased a few notches. As their tongues re-felt and explored each others mouths a string of saliva dripped down Naruto's chin as the other dominated the kiss.

Gaara, wanting and needing more, pushed the blond down onto the bed so he was on top of his yellow angel (no he SO did not plan this from the start –shifty eyes-) having not broken the kiss they both parted for air and Gaara crashed his lips down onto Naruto's again bruising his lips. Gaara's hand slided up Naruto's shirt and the responsive uke arched his back to the touch and mewled. Gaara loved the sounds his angel made and so using his knee he added pressure into his groin. But the blond bit back the moan in his throat.

Bad idea.

Gaara not being pleased with a sound ripped open Naruto's shirt and started to madly suck on one of his nipples while holding the blonds arms down so he was virtually pinned. Still the male stifled his cries so Gaara bit down on his nipple causing him to yelp. Sure Gaara still knew how to make love since they last met but Naruto had completely forgot. So he was basically virgin again (Don't question my logic).

Gaara moved down till he was brought to the edge of Naruto's seal. One of his favourites. Seals were always VERY sensitive. So horny Gaara sucked around the seal causing a madly blushing blond to cry out and arch his back into Gaara's attentive mouth. Gaara continued to lick, suck, and nibble the seal. Going around the spirals so he would be brought closer to Naruto's navel. Naruto was going crazy with the pleasure that was washing over his body in waves. Unable to move hands the only thing he could do was wrap his legs around Gaara so he could focus on something or he would definitely go crazy. By now Naruto was mewling non-stop. Gaara was very happy with this.

Finally reaching the Naruto's navel he slowly started dipping his tongue in and out of the hole.

"Arrrggh!! Gaara!" he called.

Gaara sped up. Pushing his tongue in and out of his angels' belly button. Naruto was letting out strangled cries every time until he climaxed and his tight jeans grew wet.

Gaara smirked and kissed Naruto's lips again. Releasing Naruto's hands he lifted his right hand and formed a seal. Naruto opened his eyes and did a retake in shock as he realised what the other was doing and brought his hands to Gaara's chest in a attempt to push away. Gaara leaned up and licked his lips in a psychotic way and his hand that had been clenched in a fist moved around.

Naruto shot to the other side of the bed quickly away from Gaara who was grinning madly.

Naruto blushed madly as sand from some walls crept down and onto the bed. He felt it creep into his pants but before he could do anything he collapsed on all fours as he felt the cold sand seep into his entrance. He refused to cry out so he bit his lip. More sand entered. More and more and it swirled around. The male felt as if his insides were a cement mixer but had no idea how orgasmic that could be but after a while the sand slowly stopped. Gaara came from behind and undid Naruto's pants and threw them away.

"Come on my angel. Make those smexy sounds or I will punish you" purred Gaara.

Naruto looked defiantly in a –do your worst- glare. Gaara kept smirking. Gaara started to open his hand. The sand inside the blond expanded and said person clenched his eyes shut and gripped the sheets. He felt the course sand expand his entrance and his insides. He absolutely refused to please his seme now and bit his lip harder so blood trickled down. In a mixture of pain and pleasure the smaller male's lithe body shook from the feelings coursing into his body.

Gaara stopped and withdrew the sand from his blond and replaced it with saliva licked fingers. Gaara continuously thrust his fingers into his blond until he found what he was looking for.

"NNNNNN!" he heard Naruto muffle from deep in his throat.

Naruto's sweet spot.

At that instance Gaara came up with a suitable punishment for his uke. Constructing another seal, sand crept up and wrapped around the blonds erection and tightened a little bit so it made a hilt. Naruto in his hazed state still showed confusion at the purpose of the sand but before he could voice his opinion Gaara had thrust into his sweet blond.

Naruto couldn't hold on for any longer. He cried out for all he was worth. The red head started to slowly rock in and out of his blond.

"G-Gaara. Nnn. M-more!"

Gaara's self control snapped and to tell the truth he liked it rough.

Gaara thrust in and out quickly. Naruto was screaming his name over an over again as if that was the only thing keeping him connected to this world. Gaara kept thrusting into Naruto. The blond by now was seeing stars as every thrust hit his clump of nerves. White waves were washing over his body and he was sweating like there was no tomorrow. He felt his climax coming. But it was delayed, and suppressed in the pit of his stomach as he was unable t find a release.

Now he realised what the sand on his cock was for. Gaara kept thrusting in and Naruto was writhing and screaming at the built up pressure. The sand stopped him from cumming.

"G-Gaara!! Let me cum!! Please Gaara!!"

"Louder naru-chan. I can't hear you"

"Gaara! Gaara! Yarou Gaara I'm going to kill you . ARRG! GAARA!"

Gaara felt his climax coming and with his thrusts growing faster and harder Naruto's eyes were streaming. He couldn't take much more pleasure. So Gaara released the sand hilt just as he was about to cum and both males released at the same time violently. Naruto onto the sand that hungrily drank it up and Gaara releasing deep inside his angel. Reclaiming him as his own.

END LEMON END OF THE LEMON

Collapsing on top of the bed, Gaara, with some last reserves of energy, swept a cool blanket of sand over their exhausted bodies. Gaara pulled Naruto into a loving embrace and to first glance it looked like he was at the gates of sleep. Regardless snuggled closer to Gaara's beating heart.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you too" whispered a very tired Naruto who then fell asleep.

_In the morning Uchiha Sasuke is as good as dead. _though Gaara.

And so Gaara fell asleep (shock, shock, horror, horror) with his truly loved one safe, at last, in his arms. Gaara was very happy.

**Love is unity. There is no 'me' in love, only 'you'**

* * *

I'm sorry if this story sucks. I did it in one day. Also this is my first lemon so sorry if you didn't like. Those who don't like pairing or boyxboy SCREW YOU!! Yes I have realised my story sucks more and more every chapter. GOMENASAI! But i want to update every week and then they can't be as good and and -breaks down and cries-.

Thank you to

madd envy freak, japinezeartst, YamiTenshi, and Valkyrie Nienna Helyanwe(who helped me with translation). THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! They make me happy.

Oh yeah. Sabaku no Gaara is actually Gaara of the sand waterfall.

This week reviewers get lovely washer and dryer set.

-Curtain reveals a washer and dryer-

Gaara: . . .

Naruto: that's a really crappy prize. Believe it.

Me: I'm running out of material leave me alone

Gaara: goes over to washer and dryer and tinkers with it

Me: Gaara what are you doing?! Don't touch that!

Gaara: there. No they are fully automated 50 calibre machine gun robots firing 200 rounds of metal a second into unsuspecting victims. Also they do laundry and destroy homework.

Everyone: . . . kakoi!! (cool)

Me: um… yeah. Cya next week!

Ja ne kyuubi-kun XD

P.S. REVIEW OR BE EATEN ALIVE BY A SWARM OF FLYING GIRBELS!!


	5. seductions in tantan

Oh wow look I'm back

-blows dust off keyboard- I had block testing!

On with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5- Seduction in Tantan**

Naruto felt the world get brighter and shift around him. In his semiconscious his tried to lift his eyes but shut them closed again as an unbearably bright light invaded and stung his eyes. That was not the only pain that Naruto felt though. There was this stinging pain inside him that was pulsing up and down his spinal cord and stomach but generally, his ass hurt. Naruto tried to turn over but pain flared up from the excess movement and the blonde softly hissed at the pain. He then felt something damp on his forehead and tightness around his body. Naruto tried opening his eyes again and eventually getting used to the bright light he looked at the dark spot of his vision as it came into focus. Red hair, milky unscathed skin, dark rings, ai(1) tattoo and aquamarine eyes. . . .

Naruto's eyes snapped open and looked in shock at the red head. Surprise gripped him as he pushed the ninja away but only succeeded in squirming violently before stopping and hissing as more pain shot through his body.

"Stop squirming. You are only going to hurt yourself."

_Oh yeah Gaara…._

"Hehe. Gomen(2), Mourning amnesia?" Naruto said sheepishly while taking in his surroundings again and realized they were in the middle of the desert, still, which is why it was so hot, and he was also being carried bridal style by the smexy man in red and black with an umbrella of sand hovering above them. Naruto blushed at his position.

"Gaara… I can walk you know"

"No"

"Gaara I don't like being man handled"

"No"

"But!"

"Do you want to get revenge on Uchiha or not"

The blonde puffed out his cheeks, "You are pure evil. You know that?"

The sides of Gaara's mouth twitched a little as if almost a smile. And he continued walking.

Naruto kept silent in Gaara's arms but was soon getting bored and asking Gaara to entertain him was definitely not on the agenda. Everyone would know that boredom and Uzumaki Naruto do NOT mix. So the cunning fox boy decided to do something about it instead.

Naruto began to pull his hands in a seal. But before he could do that a very pissed Gaara death glare was turned onto his face.

"Don't even. . . think . . .about it"

An evil fox like smirk adorned Naruto's features. "I'm just a helpless uke Gaara sama. What can I do" he said with heavy sarcasm. "Eat this panda man. Taijuu kage bunshin no jutsu(3)!" and a million Naruto's fazed into the desert scenery and Gaara found his arms empty of the comfortable warmth. But he was up for a little fun from the blond as he knew o how much fun always spouted from his.. actions. Oh Gaara would indeed eat this.

The millions of Naruto's quickly drew their guns and let a volley of bullets fly towards the other stoic man. A wall of sand came up around said person efficiently blocking the ammunition as clouds of dust rose into the air. After the first volley the horde of blonds stopped and looked at the smooth surface of Gaara's ultimate defence ball thing. After a moment of silence a rumbling could be heard deep within the earth and the sand rose slowly in front of the ball. Slowly rising was a giant piece of glass that rose higher and higher until it was 50 metres in the air hanging ominously. The defence ball around Gaara fell to the ground and he brought one hand into a seal. "Kai! (4)" he shouted and in a flourish the sand covering flew off the glass and the sun blared through it and focused into a beam. With sand on the sides guiding it the death beam swung around and in a line set Naruto clones on fire everywhere it touched and left a shine on the sand. Naruto grimaced at realisation he was going to lose like this but he continued his strategy to complete his plan.

All the blonds (that were not on fire) constructed seals and shouted "HENGE!! (5)" Gaara stopped his fun by covering the glass with sand and positioned himself ready as the smog started clearing away. The red head tensed up all his muscles at the sight his eyes feasted upon.

About 500 Naruto's were naked with blushes and big watery blue eyes everywhere. Some of them even had fox tails and large fluffy ears. Gaara eyes widened and the hair stood up on the back of his neck

"Gaara!" "Gaara sama! (6)" "Panda man" "tanuki(7)" "take me now" "onegai(8)" "we love you" "I want nothing else" "Gaara" "meow" "it's so hot under the sun" "Kyaaaa" "Sand man" shouted all of the cute blondes all striking a different pose and the closest ones draping themselves over the wide eyed red head.

Now understand that Gaara does not nose bleed, and he forbids himself from blushing. . . but this is a special occasion. So Gaara's body went limp in the multiple arms of his blond with a slight blush dusting his features, eyes rolled into the back of his head, mouth agape but no nose bleed (Gaara does not nose bleed). Naruto unpoofed all his clones and limped to his koi's very limp, very unconscious, side and lay Gaara's head in his lap soaking up his victory. Naruto looked lovingly at the face below him and sniggered while letting a Cheshire cat/fox grin widen over his whiskered face.

CRACK!

Naruto stared at the face of Gaara that had a huge crack along the side that was growing. Panicking he grabbed some sand and rubbed it into the crack to make it go away but the rest of the face shattered and the blond was practically panicking now desperately trying to stop the cracks. Suddenly Gaara completely turned to sand in the blonds sight.

_OMG! I BROKE HIM!!_

"How did I know you were going to do that?" said a voice behind the stoic blond. Naruto turned slowly around to look up at the figure blocking the sun.

"But my clones got some good pictures though"

Naruto glared at his seme. "I knew it" said the blond then pointing an accusing finger at Gaara "You're a pervert!!"

Gaara for once let a small smile grace his features then stepped forward and swept the blond up bridal style in his arms with little difficulty.

"But I'm your pervert" and then Gaara pressed his lips chastely against Naruto's whom pressed his lips upwards as well. After a while Gaara pulled his head back and continued walking across the desert. The blond in Gaara's arms snuggled in, contented and his eyes slowly slid closed as the soothing beat of his koi's heart lulled him back to sleep again.

* * *

A/N That was cute sniff sniff

TIME SKIP !!!

* * *

Tantan town was well known for its name all around the country of fire and various parts of the world. As suggested by its name 'vigilant hostility' it used to be a convicts village for outcasts but had recently been taken over by bounty hunters. Still a very hostile village being very suspicious of strangers was now with large hotels, saloons, whore houses, stores, an abundance of reward chasers, wanted posters and more importantly, information. This was exactly why the duo even dared to step into its tall wooden gates that morning.

But knowing that every corner of the world was printed with posters of Naruto's face a disguise was in order so only the animals that knew the feeling of impending danger would acknowledge their identity.

In the village at the gates were two men that were keeping watch for the day along the east side, where the main road to no where was. I.e. The desert. So they counted on doing nothing that whole day and just chatting about the latest news.

"So did ya hear about Red Gun?" spit, TING! Said one man with a scars, stitching and rough tattoos all over his face and arms as well as brown hair sticking out of his head in a pineapple like manner and an eye patch to complete the look, spitting whatever he was chewing into a small bronze vase about 2 metres away.

"Mm, I still can't believe they would up and do that considering all they've done together" spit, TING! Said the other who had red tattoos under his eyes and white hair.

"Almost sounds like you feel sorry" spit, TING!

"Pfft, those cold hearted can go to hell for all I care" spit, Ting!

"Yea, just one less of 'em we have to worry about" spit, TING!

The man with the small, red emo tattoos under his eyes took a look out over the red desert and was almost shocked when he saw a horse riding towards Tantan from the distance.

"…. Do you see what I see Waraji?"

"ehh?" the other man looked where his friend was pointing and squinted at the blotch on the horizon.

The other slapped his forehead realizing he forgot about Waraji's lack of depth perception with his eye patch.

"One horseman coming in from the desert, should we call the deputy?"

"We'll see when they get here, Zori" (9)

The horse came closer and it was revealed that two people were on the horse. One was a tall red head that showed no expression and sent a cold chill down your spine. He wore long black pants and a crimson trench coat like outfit over the top as well as pouches on his hip that contained who knew what with a long belt wrapped twice around his hips.

But the person that caught their attention was the blond deity riding side saddle in front of that man. Waraji and Zori's eyes both gawked mentally as they lay their eyes on a thin, hourglass figure with long shining blond hair drawn up into two long pigtails that fluttered in the wind. Light, slightly tanned skin covered by bright orange/red kimono that exposed just enough cleavage to show ample bosoms below a dainty neck attached to an angelic face that had to have been carved by angels. Small petite nose, 3 strange whisker scars on each cheek and wide sky blue eyes hidden slightly under a fringe.

The horse stopped next to the men just as they recovered.

"What brings you Tantan stranger?" said Zori

"Just passing through" coldly replied the red head.

"Through the desert?" snapped Waraji focusing on the red headed man.

He was about to reply when the blond goddess softly placed her forefinger on his lips quickly silencing him. All her movements were graceful but calculated making her seem even more exotic to the men.

"I'll handle this koi(10), why don't you go tie the horse up. I'll be there in a sec"

Both men put their hands on their weapons at this statement. "And just why would we le-"

But both men quickly lost there voices as the woman slid off the saddle making her kimono ride up swiftly giving them a nice flash that gave Waraji a nose bleed at the _scant_ clothing she wore underneath.

The stoic man's lips twitched at the sides as he rode into the busy town.

The woman watched her man ride off and turned the stunning eyes back to the men in front of her/him.

"Now what did you boys want to ask?" she said in a lilting voice stepping up to Waraji and fingering his small beard while eyeing Zori.

Zori, being the intelligent one, managed to ask "Who are you and what business do you have in Tantan?"

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Tenso Naruko and as Mr. Grumpy said we are just stopping for supplies and moving on, but let's talk about something else. Like what is your name?"

"WARAJI!" "ZORI!" they both blurted out simultaneously causing Naruko to chuckle lightly.

Naruko stepped around a wooden beam that supported the huge sign and looked over the desert before looking back at the two men that were following like zombies.

"Now what are two handsome men like yourselves doing in the middle of the day watching the road to the desert?"

"Just watching for people that come along Miss because someone got to do it."

"Oh that reminds me, do you two lovely gentlemen know where a hotel is? I would hate to be alone in the streets tonight. Maybe you two could.. accompany me? I would be ever so grateful," said Naruko in a bedroom voice pulling the sleeves of her kimono down slightly as if in a gesture to relieve the heat of the day slightly.

Waraji and Zori's nostrils flared before their primal instincts kicked in and they circled the maiden going in for a grope like the lecherous men they were. But just as they were about to the muse spun out of the way laughing merrily.

"You'll have to be faster boys"

The men spun and lunged at her again but she ducked out of the way and leaned against the wooden pillar again with fence on either side of her.

"Got you now my pretty" muttered Zori as both took a flying tackle at the goddess.

In a swirl of kimono Naruko jumped high into the air smirking as both men slammed into the pillar shaking the structure and then landing on their heads with both knees to make sure they were unconscious.

Naruko then swiped off their loaded money pouches and stood up fixing her hair before turning away from the scene.

Naruko smirked and began walking the way her koi had left calling "otankonasu! (11)" laughing joyfully fixing the kimono as she went down the street.

* * *

Gaara waited on the porch of the kanwa(12) saloon that was supposed to be the centre for gossip in this town. A place for gambling, food, drink, pleasure and hotel rooms (that he hoped to use later cough cough).

Gaara looked up and his mood lightened a bit as the familiar (or not so familiar as it was recently disguised) face of his koi. Gaara stepped out into the street and noted the hungry eyes following the movements of the blond but he quickly ignored that as his love ran into his arms and kissed his cheek. The taller red head turned his attention to the being in his arms and turned around so he was leading his 'lady' into kanwa saloon.

The swing doors opened and the saloon was silent for a second but went back to their activities immediately after they all got a good look. A lot of men still eyeing Naruko as if he/she was a piece of choice meat. Gaara and Naruko nodded to each other and split up with Gaara joining a card game and Naruko going over to a table of lean looking men who were looking at wanted posters, some of them with large crosses over the pictures.

The men looked up at the person who sat down in the free chair of the table with mixed expressions.

"Hello little lady what brings you here this evening. Looking for a little company?"

Naruko chuckled coyly, "actually I was looking for some information and you fine boys seem to know a lot"

The man who had spoke smiled predatorily, "why don't you come sit in my lap and you can ask for _anything _you want"

Naruko stopped in mid speech like a deer in headlights.

"Please, I _insist" _

Naruko regained her composure and forced a smile onto her lips and gracefully stood up and sauntered over to the mans side when a hand whipped out grabbing her wrist and pulled her towards another man who whispered huskily into her ear.

"Why don't you sit with me instead lovey? I'm twice the man that boy will ever be"

The first man stood up and abruptly and looked at the intruders eyes "I asked the little lady first slack so hands off"

"Surely you can share _partner"_

The first man growled and the second smirked licking a line over one whiskered cheek. Naruko narrowed her eyes and bashed her elbow into the mans stomach that made him let go and keel over holding his gut in pain.

The first mans features lightened as Naruko walked over to him and sat in his lap.

"Well my feisty little vixen(13) what can I do for ya?"

Naruko leaned closer till her lips were bare inches from the burly mans ear and breathed huskily over it sending shivers down his spine. Whispering into his ear she said "Can you tell me anything about 'red gun'?"

The man froze up and looked at the blond in front of him with new opinion.

"What about them?"

"Give me any recent news since Uzumaki Naruto got kicked out"

His eyes narrowed even more but he opened his mouth to speak regardless.

"Some men would pay me thousands to hear that, what can you do to make it worth my while?"

The man looked at her expectantly thinking of the only way this girl could possibly live up to his statement. The blond deity smirked in a knowing way and drew a heavy bag from under her kimono.

"I'm sorry dear sir but I only have $2000 on me at the moment so if I give you this and a kiss, that's worth your while will you tell me?"

The man took the bag and looked inside and nodded looking a bit put out but satisfied at the proposal none the less.

Naruko took the rough face in her hands and swallowed at its ugliness. She inhaled slowly and thought of something else. Thought of smooth planes under red hair.

Naruko, fully imagining she was about to kiss Gaara leaned down and locked the mans lips in a fiery kiss going as far as plunging her tongue into the sour cavity but quickly retracting it at the unfamiliar mouth but the man took the chance and thrust his tongue out. Naruko held the kiss even though a disgustingly slimy tongue was in her throat but she kept thinking it was Gaara. But it was hard.

The bar became silent as the male dominated place looked towards the kiss wishing desperately that lucky man was them. Gaara looked up at the silence and saw _HIS _koi snogging some other man! Oh how he wanted to punch that guys lights out and then squash his body into little bloody bits with his sand and then teach his blonde a lesson.

Naruko broke the kiss and gasped for air, which thoroughly aroused the entire room. The man below her then whispered into her ear quickly "The last location they struck was mirai bank in the Tea country that's all the information I have and for that kiss you can keep your money" said the man slipping the bag into her kimono put giving her boobs a tweak as well. Naruko blushed but refrained from punching the man.

Getting out of the guys lap she walked over the room and sat on a stool and ordered some whisky. Gaara then took his winnings and left to sit next to his koi, ignoring the noise that resumed throughout the saloon.

"So did you get any information?"

Naruko glared at Gaara then replied "It looks like we're going to the Tea country, home of fat banks and onsens(14)" then went back to downing the drink which surprised nearby men beyond anything at the rate and quantity this lithe woman could drink and their lecherous thoughts and plans that followed.

The two stayed in silence even when the blond had finished the glass an ordered a glass of water next as she didn't feel like drinking any more. But then something caught her attention.

"And I was like WOAH man chill! Just cause you can't pin down one of your girls there doesn't mean you should get hard at me!" the adjacent men hollered in laughter at the drunken man retelling his story.

Naruko looked at the man and thought he looked familiar for a second.

"N-Now this blond looked at me like this!" and the drunk pulled a gob smacked expression causing more laughter. "Then he started this whole speech on how he didn't NEED to and how GREAT he was anyway. He was SOME leader I can see how red gun kicked him out in the first place!"

Naruko tensed up a bit. She/he hated conversations that revolved around her/him. Just hope it doesn't go too far.

"Uzumaki Naruto(15), what an idiot! It's no wonder his parents dumped him seeing how stupid he is."

Another guy spoke up "Come on mate he's a monster too and wasn't entirely his fault"

Naruko/Naruto was angry now. Thinking angrily to herself _Oh how little do these freaks actually know?!_

Then the main drunk spoke up again "Well your right I guess they threw him away cause it was bestiality instead of incest!! (16)" The bar burst into laughter smacking the tables in their mirth.

Naruko stood up and stormed over to that table and smacked her hand onto the table shouting at the men "What the HELL do you know about me anyway TEME(17)!! It doesn't look like you've gotten a girl anytime since I last kicked your ass you damn drunk!! Believe it!"

The bar was so silent at that moment you could have heard a pin drop. Unlike the drunken men the bounty hunters stood up smirking at the blond.

Naruto in disguise stood albeit stunned and said "woops"

Bounty hunters cracked their knuckles at the prize they were about to collect. Oh the great Uzumaki Naruto in disguise. Except the burly man who got kissed and was now spluttering and trying to drown the taste out of his mouth with alcohol.

Gaara slapped his forehead at Naruto's temper but quickly stood up and stood alongside the blond causing a bit a confusion around the bar until one particularly old guy shuddered and pointed at the red head saying "Sabaku no Gaara!"

Enough said to cause the entire bar to start a brawl.

* * *

Bar Brawl Scene (no it's not gorry just fun)

* * *

Gaara constructed a seal and shouted out "Sabaku wa Tamari-"

"Gaara! No sand!!"

Gaara scorned as he dodged a volley of bullets with Naruto (still in female form for the rest of the fight) alongside him. Naruto did the spilts to avoid a swing with a chair and kicked the guys legs from underneath him then flipped back onto her feet throwing kicks and punches left and right.

While Gaara had grabbed a deers head from the wall and was currently charging at a bunch of bounty hunters that were running away. Eventually Gaara spun around quickly throwing the head so the horns pinned a man to the wall who fainted from shock but he didn't have time to gloat as a bullet missed his ear by a whisker. Gaara ran towards a wall with a group of men running after him and ran up the wall in front of him. The men gasped slightly as he flipped over their heads and then thrust a furious round house kick getting all 5 men and sending them flying into the right wall.

Naruko/Naruto was currently manoeuvring around a pillar so that every punch missed and hit the pillar round and round this game of cat and mouse played until Naruto called out "Kaze shuriken! (18)" and cut the pillar at the top and bottom then pushed it onto the shocked man who was instantly crushed/knocked out.

But suddenly a huge man came from the kitchen holding a massive mace and was smirking at the much smaller woman.

"Eep"

Spinning around Naruko dived under a table as a mace crashed down in the place she just was with a loud 'crack!' Naruko hastily crawled from one table to the next as the mace destroyed every table till she was backed up against a pillar with the man raising the mace about to bring it down. But as the mace made its slow arc downwards Naruto grabbed the pillar behind and used its support so she could bring her legs up and catch the mace between her feet. The man had time to be stunned for a second before Naruto twisted her body around so it sent the twist along the mace and threw the man to the floor before she pushed herself off the wall and did an elbow smash in the middle of the guys back causing him to splutter and lose consciousness.

Naruko then had two men running towards her from the right and the left so she jumped into a splits kick that connected with both their faces then she flipped backwards again into a bit safer area.

Eventually after hard fighting Naruto and Gaara found themselves back to back and surrounded by a large group of the remaining bounty hunters and most of the hunters that were battered but not unconscious all holding weapons of some sort. Aces, maces, pistols, rifles and some holding furniture grumbled darkly as they came closer and closer around their targets.

Gaara licked his lips and slowly raised his fingers in an upwards motion discreetly causing sand to creep from between the floor boards and pool at his feet without any one noticing, except the blond beside him.

Naruto grabbed Gaara's fingers, stopping them from moving, "No Gaara! I said no sand!"

On of the beaten men stepped forward trembling slightly, "don't move! We have you cornered so come quietly."

"Any other bright ideas then?!" said Gaara glaring darkly at the blonde.

"Stop talking and reach for the sky fags!" shouted one of the bounty hunters.

"Your not making another blood bath!" snapped Naruto back.

"Are you suggesting I can't control myself?!"

"When it comes to-"

"I SAID STOP YAPPING" screamed the bounty hunter squeezing the trigger of his pistol.

A shot whizzed through the air at Gaara and nicked into his cheek before imbedding itself in the pillar behind him.

Both Gaara's and Naruto's eyes went wide and Naruko started trembling and transformed back into his male self.

"O-o shit. Y-you didn't, you d-didn't" Naruto mumbled to himself as blood quickly streaked down from the gash.

Gaara pulled a hand up to his face and wiped some blood off the cheek and looked at the dark crimson streaks on his fingers. The red heads aura changed suddenly to killer intent and his gaze darkened at the red on his hands.

"Nobody makes me bleed my own blood." He turned his gaze to the man who was scared shitless, for good reason. "NOBODY!"

Sand columns erupted through every crevice in the building with a horrendous tremor and snatching all the men in the bar in cold pillars that only revealed their heads that were all lime white.

"Die, Sabaku Kyuu(19)!" Gaara whispered and clenched his stained hand into a fist that gave the monstrous amount of sand motion into a deadly squeeze that splattered blood of the bounty hunters all over the bar.

Somehow Gaara was untouched by the blood but stayed in that position soaking in the scene as a drop of blood from his hand fell softly to the floor.

Naruto was a bit stunned, but not traumatized. He was used to death, he just didn't like inflicting it if the act could be avoided, but Gaara was right about one thing that night. The red head had controlled himself. On closer inspection only 5 of the bounty hunters were dead and the rest were just unconscious with broken bones and such.

Gaara had changed, Naruto thought even if only a little. The fact there wasn't human paste everywhere was proof enough. Naruto looked up from his spot behind a pillar he had run to earlier.

Gaara looked up slowly at the blonde with the smallest smile on his lips, his arms already had fallen lax by his sides his entire body trembling violently as blood dripped from his gash.

"See? I told you that I could control myself" he said wearily, as if the mere thought of his blood would cause him to faint. Naruto ran forward to support Gaara and lead him up to one of the hotel rooms upstairs. Naruto kicked open the door, relieved there was no whore in there, and lead Gaara onto a bed while grabbing a washer to wipe away the blood. Gaara lost himself to the sensation and closed his black ringed eyes and his trembling eased to almost nothing.

Naruto stared at his face for a while before leaning down slowly and placing his lips chastely on Gaara's forehead.

"I love you Gaara, no matter what"

Naruto then stood up and walked to the door to start to 'clean' up the mess that was downstairs.

Naruto sighed.

Just another job for a lot of Naruto's, bandages and booze. Oh well.

"Taijuu kage bunshin no jutsu"

* * *

Owari (means end)

**Translations- sooo many (ARGH!)**

(1)ai means love. Gaara has the kanji for love carved into his forehead. Its not actually a tattoo but its easier to say it is

(2)Gomen is like a shortened version of gomenasai, which means sorry. The shortened version is informal and is used around close people, friends, etc.

(3)Taijuu kage bunshin no jutsu means mass shadow clone technique

(4)Kai is basically release

(5)Henge is transform

(6)Sama is a respectable term you add on the end of someone's name and its translates as sir/lady (insert name here)

(7)Tanuki is racoon or the mythical racoon/dog thing

(8)Onegai means please

(9)Waraji and Zori are the 2 henchmen that appeared in the Zabuza saga

(10)Koi means love or my love or lover. Its a term/name thingo

(11)Otankonasu is idiot/twit/bird brain

(12)Kanwa means quiet talk/gossip in its main noun form

(13)Vixen is a female fox (that's English)

(14)Onsen is a natural hot spring. Because Japan has lots of volcanic activity they have lots and they erect bath houses at these places so it could be 'bath' as well

(15)People in Japan say there last name and then their first name so Mel Gibson would be gibuson meru. (and l's are r's and etc.)

(16)Bestiality is making love to beasts/animals and incest is making love to relatives

(17)Teme is a very offensive way to say you

(18)Kaze means wind and shuriken is a pointy ninja star you throw that comes in a variety of sizes

(19)Sabaku kyuu means sand coffin (I can't remember the actual translation for coffin but I know the one Gaara uses is shortened somehow)

Yayness! ZOMG tis like 12 pages long. I thoroughly enjoyed the bar brawl scenes. The are so fun to write!

Also and apology for no lemon in this chapter. Gomenasai! It was planned and there was going to be bondage and stuff but after writing Gaara ended up with a fear of his own blood instead. Plot before smut, but I promise to have some quality lemon, lime and smut in the next chapter!

In the next chapter-

The duo flees to the tea country without anyone knowing, because of Naruto's great cleaning up skills, and continues to track down 'red gun.' There will more fights between old enemies, passion, romance and are there in fact more snakes then ladders?

I love you all

**So review damnit!** Give me cool fighting moves and stuffs!

And the prize is a Gaara plushie in leather!

Ja ne

Kyuubi-kun XD


End file.
